mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Calradia
'Calradia '''is the setting of the Mount & Blade games. There are five factions (six in Warband), each with a ruler, a claimant, twenty vassals and a collection of fiefs that make up each faction's region. The land of Calradia is neither static nor affected only by the player's actions. Each faction is free to wage war, form alliances, or sign peace treaties with other factions. Nobles and kings lead their war parties across Calradia, attending tournaments, feasts, and collecting taxes from fiefs entrusted to them. During times of war, they plunder enemy villages, attack opposing armies in the field, and seek to conquer castles and towns through siege warfare. Law and order are the exception, rather than the rule, in Calradia. Deserters and brigands of all sorts harass trade routes and attack villagers whilst evading the attacks of manhunters seeking the bounties on their heads. Farmers traveling to market to sell their harvest and caravans traveling from town to town trading goods must fend off looters and thieves seeking to reap what they did not sow. Lords, too, are threatened by the chaos; fiefs regularly change hands during wartime. Even the kings of each faction are not safe. Claimants to the throne travel across the land, seeking brave and adventurous allies to back their claims and launch civil wars. Geography The land of Calradia resembles a continental terrain bordered by a mountain chain to the south (A desert in Warband) and a snow plain to the east. It holds eight rivers, two that end in deltas, three dozen forests of varying sizes, and one lake. The earth is predominantly green except in the steppes, where it appears to be drier, and in the snow field, where it is covered with snow (In Warband, there is also lands covered in sand to the south). Calradia in Mount & Blade The factions' territories are colored as follows: *Kingdom of Swadia: Orange *Kingdom of Vaegirs: Green *Kingdom of Nords: Yellow *Khergit Khanate: Purple *Kingdom of Rhodoks: Cyan *Zendar: Gray (removed from game) Calradia in Warband Due to the fact that a new faction was added (Sarranid Sultanate) and there was no place to squeeze in the kingdom, the ''Warband map is completely redesigned from the vanilla map, while still bearing similar climatic zones such as steppes and tundra. *Sarranid Sultanate: Yellow *Kingdom of Nords: Cyan *Kingdom of Swadia: Orange *Kingdom of Vaegirs: Gray *Kingdom of Rhodoks: Green *Khergit Khanate: Purple History The history of Calradia is quite vague. The only characters whose lives are described in any detail are monarchs, claimants, and heroes. However, it is implied that the Factions have been at war for a very long time, and that the player is the only person who has any chance of bringing about peace. An ancient "Calrad Empire" is frequently mentioned by the various heroes as predating all of the kingdoms. Matheld speaks of how the first Nords to arrive in Calradia were hired to man the Empire's galleys, for instance. Other companions speak of how Praven was the largest city under the Empire, and of the Imperial heritage that suffuses the region around Suno. Overall, very little of its actual history is ever revealed, but it is obvious that the Calrad Empire fell apart and was split into 5 (6, in Warband) kingdoms. It is apparent that there are other nations in the Mount and Blade world. Examples include the "County of Geroia", from which Lezalit claims his noble lineage as the Count's second son, and Marnid reveals as his place of origin; and "Balion", a realm beyond Calradia's western coast, far over the sea described in the profile of Konrad, a Custom Battle character. The player character is also described as a foreigner, and many heroes speak of leaving their homelands to seek their destiny in Calradia. With Fire & Sword Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword takes place in Eastern Europe rather than Calradia. External Links *Political Map of Calradia Category:Locations